1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the disclosed invention relates to a method for manufacturing a power storage device and a method for operating a power storage device.
Note that the power storage device refers to all elements and devices which have a function of storing power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of power storage devices such as a lithium-ion secondary battery and a lithium-ion capacitor has been conducted.
In addition, for power storage devices using solid electrolytes, the use of a high molecular compound having high ionic conductivity in which lithium salt is dissolved in polyethylene oxide, for an electrolyte, has been studied.
A power storage device has been proposed, in which mesoporous fillers made of metal oxide are provided as ion-conduction paths between electrodes and a space between the mesoporous fillers is filled with a high molecular compound with high ionic conductivity in order to further increase the ionic conductivity of such a high molecular compound having high ionic conductivity (e.g., Patent Document 1).